


frozen

by Hiddencitrus



Series: i have clinical depression [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor description of a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddencitrus/pseuds/Hiddencitrus
Summary: Sasuke is found dead. Naruto has to identify his body.Happy SNS Day!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: i have clinical depression [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741582
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ice

Paint peeled from the bleak white metal doors. An officer held his hand to it, but had yet to push the heavy double doors open. Instead, he turned to the boy behind him, his expression the definition of worry.

"Son, you don't have to do this today-" the man started.

"No!" Naruto said, echoing through the empty hallway with more urgency than he thought he could muster at this point. For the first time, he didn't have the energy to yell and fight.

"No, if I don't do it now I never will. Please, let's just get this over with," he finished.

His escort shrugged, then slowly wedged the door open with his shoulder. The metal groaned in protest, but eventually swung wide enough for the pair to enter. Ice cold air blasted out of the morgue, making Naruto's skin bumpy from the chill.

The examiners and techs must have vacated the room out of respect, but all it did was make the empty room feel even more barren. A few metal tables had been pushed aside, making the lone gurney in the center of the room stand out even more. He felt his steps slow until he came to a standstill a few feet away from the long shape laying on the steel slab. 

His eyes were stuck scanning the white sheet covering it - him - would it be crazy to say he could almost see him beneath the sheet? The face of the love of his life, delicate bone structure and soft lips, pale and bloodless.

The officer stepped past him to stand next to the shrouded form, clearly struggling to keep his boots from clacking loudly against the tile.

"You ready?"

Naruto took a deep breath, ocean blue eyes fixed on the body on the table. He didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. He didnt even register the man's movements.

As the white cloth slid back, Naruto first saw thick black locks, then skin paler than usual, then brows that were always so expressive. His eyes were closed, but the sharp lines of his cheeks were still the same as ever. The slope of his nose, ths soft pout of lips that would never speak with that voice again..

Each feature was a blow to his heart, chipping it away into splinters that would never go back to the way they were. Reality struck.

"Yeah," Naruto croaked, eyes blurring, "that's Sasuke."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This could potentially be a murder mystery au..? Idk i already have so many wips but i have no self control. Let me know if you're interested in that kind of story and lmk what you thought!


End file.
